1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk rotor unit for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk rotor unit for a vehicle which may prevent heat-crack of a disk portion according to braking heat in braking of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with a brake for reducing speed of the vehicle, and the brake generally is divided into a drum type brake and a disk type brake according to types of its rotating body.
The disk type brake uses pads which push both surfaces of a disk rotating with a wheel of a vehicle using hydraulic pressure, and the disk is integrally formed with an adapter mounted to a wheel hub, and it is also known as a disk rotor.
That is, in a conventional art, as shown in FIG. 5, a disk rotor 1 includes an adapter 3 equipped to a non-illustrated wheel hub and rotating with a wheel and a disk 5 integrally formed with the adapter 3 at an end of the adapter 3.
A caliper 7 is disposed to an exterior circumference of the disk 5, and brake pads (not shown), generating braking force by pressuring both side of the disk 7 according to manipulating of a brake pedal, are disposed within the caliper 7.
The disk rotor 1 rotates at a high speed and is applied with centrifugal force in driving, and is supplied high temperature due to friction with pads in braking, and thus heat energy may induce thermal deformation of the disk 5.
However, the adapter 3 and the disk 5 of the disk rotor 1 are integrally formed, and thus the adapter 3 restrains the disk 5 during thermal deformation so that disk 5 is deformed toward axial direction of the wheel hub not rotating direction. And thus heat-crack is created on surfaces of the disk 5.
The generated heat-crack on the surfaces of the disk 5 induces breaking the disk 5, durability of the disk rotor 1 is deteriorated, and thus replacement of the whole disk rotor 1. That is, merchantable quality of the disk rotor 1 is deteriorated, and additional cost for replacement of the disk rotor 1 is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.